Change Me
by LibbyYehca
Summary: Lelouch/OC One Shot... When Lelouch Vi Britannia asks his significant other for a request during a moment of intimacy, she's left to decided whether or not to deny his request. Not a very good summary.


**A/N: This is my first One-Shot for Code Geass, so no flames please! I'd love reviews and hear from the readers :)**

* * *

><p>As I felt his lips caress my neck, I couldn't help but let a small moan escape from my mouth. My head was spinning and I could feel my heart beating rapidly. It must have been going at least 80 miles per hour as we speak. The thrill of Lelouch's hands and his soft lips on my body introduced me to a new sensation; a certain kind of high I had no idea even existed. Not until now. My fingertips gently massaged his scalp while feeling his smooth black hair in the process. With one hand pressed against the small of my back and the other trailing up and down my side, Lelouch stretched his hand towards the back of my scarlet gown. I felt his fingers touching the strong ribbons that kept my dress in place. I must have been so absorbed in the intensity between us that I didn't notice that my dress had become undone until a moment later. The only things I felt were his hands, fingertips, and his mouth.<p>

He then suddenly stopped, like as if an intense spell had been broken. Lelouch moved away from my exposed shoulder and gazed directly at me. His violet orbs oozed into my ocean-colored eyes. He removed his hands from my body and went to cup my face. I could feel the roughness of his large hands against my skin, he tenderly stroked my cheeks while staring at me with such intensity.

"I want you to Imprint on me," He spoke softly but with a firm tone too.

My blue eyes widened at his request, "I..." I started. There was no way I could do that to him. "Lelouch... I cannot do that to you." I inhaled, why did I have to fall in love with him?

Not only was he a Britannian Emperor. He was an Emperor who was _human_. And clearly I was not.

"I want us to be together," Lelouch leaned in and brushed his lips against mine for the umpteenth time. His lips moved against mine for a moment, then he broke the kiss. "I want to be close with you."

I looked at him, "But aren't we already close?"

"That's not what I mean, Aimalea. I want you as my wife; my Queen. I want us to become one. I want to have the connection that vampire mates do. I know one thing; I don't want to loose someone else close to me."

I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder. For a moment we sat there in silence, "I will not take your humanity from you. I will also not take away your right to live as a human being. Your place is with Nunnally. She is more important than I'll ever be honestly." I smiled sadly. "Think... I mean really think. Would your life be as it is now if I were to transform you from a regular human to an aristocratic vampire like myself?"

He cut in, "Of course it-"

"No it would not!" I shouted. "How would you be able to handle the bloodlust that's thrown at you on a daily basis? Would you just simply say no? It doesn't work that way! If I were to change you right now, the process of turning into a vampire would be unbearable... and when I say unbearable, that's just a understatement. That doesn't even being to describe the process."

Lelouch sat silently for a minute, then spoke again. "Were you a human before?"

I shook my head, "No. I knew someone who was human once. She was assaulted by a pureblood one night. She was on her way home from a bakery downtown I think. It was four years ago... While he tried taking advantage of her the pureblood bit hard into her, and the rest is history. She didn't make it through the transformation. Her body was too small and frail to withstand the power, so she died."

"How long was it during the process when she died?"

"When a human is bitten, it could be anywhere from a few months to a couple of years until the transformation is complete. Everyone is different, I guess. I was born a vampire, so I wouldn't know exactly. She was the only person I knew that was bitten as a human. She died after a year of being bitten by the pureblood. Once you become sick, you'll start to feel weak and sickly. Coughing and throwing up blood are signs of the rejection."

"Rejection?" He muttered. "Rejection as in..."

"Once you're sick, you're _going_ to die. There isn't any arguing in that. When you die, you will not be a fully developed vampire... unless you make it through the transformation. Like I said before, everyone is different."

"So I could die if I were to be marked?"

"You could... and that is why I will not take your humanity away from you. Imagine it, what if Nunnally were hurt? What if she ended up bleeding? The blood does drive vampires crazy, it's not like the lust that two average humans feel towards each other... The bloodlust is stronger. Your blood is literally calling out to me right now as we speak. I try putting my lust for it into our kisses and I distract myself by touching you. It doesn't help that much... since it still drives me crazy. Your blood... your lips, everything. If my people were to be exposed to the world, what do you think that would mean for me? You would never see me again. Humans are afraid of us." I sighed, brushing my lips lightly against his in a sensual matter. "It takes so much self control and restraint to keep myself from biting you. Your human lust is a distraction, and not a very good one." I murmured. I moaned loudly as I felt his lips touch my throat. He playfully nipped and tugged at my skin with his teeth, leaving a feeling of ecstasy inside of me. My eyes closed for a moment. I had to stop this, before it was too late. I could not take something so precious away from a human being. _If I were human, I could be with you. There would be no obstacles, no tensions between blood lines and such. No secrets. _Well, having Lelouch know about my existence wasn't a secret anymore. _ Heh._

He groaned slightly, "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do. That is why I refuse to change you. I would rather see you live a full life. A life with a life-span. Why would you want eternal life? I've never thought about what my life would have been like if I were born like you, a human. I've never thought about those things until after I met you. You've changed me, Lelouch." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love you," I mumbled.

I felt his arms around me and I smiled. I loved his warm embrace, it was safe and comforting. He smiled too, "I love you too, Aimalea."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. My hands gripped onto his robe, afraid of letting go. I was afraid of loosing him and I knew he felt my fear. His grip on me tightened and he kissed me again.

"It's alright. If this is your wish, then I will accept it." He kissed me again passionately with his hands roaming along my body. I didn't realize I was only in my corset and black lace panties until afterwards, but I didn't care. I wanted to live in the moment. I wanted to feel his body pressed against mine, his teeth nip at my skin, his hands feel me up and down. I wanted to feel like a woman.

I am a blue-blooded vampire in love with a human Britannian Emperor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this wasn't painful for anyone to read! I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
